Crazy for You
by Paku159
Summary: Lately Yukio has been obsessed with a certain someone. Not knowing what to do but not wanting to wait he takes action. How will this other person feel? YukioxBon and the summary will change


Author note: I know I have to do a new chapter for Before the Dawn but I really want a fanfic with these two! Please excuse the crappyness.

_He loves me._

_He loves me not._

_He loves me._

_He loves me not._

_He loves me._

_I know he loves me._

Cram school was almost over. This is the last class for the day. The last class being Yukio's and Bon was listening to every word. He's smart and even though Bon knew a lot he still had a lot to learn. Rin was half asleep, Shiemi was trying to wake Rin up, Izumo was focusing on every word, Shima was texting his new girlfriend in class (who we all know he'll break up with after they did it) and Konekomaru was thinking of cats most likely. Only Lord knows what Takara is thinking.

_This place is full strange people._ Bon thought. _So why is Okumura-sensei normal-ish?_

Three…. Two…. One. The bell rang.

"Stand up." Izumo said. "Bow."

Almost everybody bowed to Yukio as expected, well except Rin who fell asleep in class. How does a guy fall asleep in 5 seconds? Yukio to immediate notice and smacked him on the head to get him to wake up.

"Rin. Wake up!" Yukio said.

Rin yawned and got up.

"Yeah yeah moley four eyes."

Rin got up and left. With only the Kyoto trio having to leave Yukio knew this is his chance. His chance for what exactly?

"Suguro please wait." Yukio said.

"Why?" Bon asked.

"I need to talk to you for a minute about something."

"Fine."

Bon had no idea why Yukio needed to talk to him. I mean, the last fight with Rin was three weeks ago and even so it's way too late to talk about it.

"What is it Okumu—"

Bon was interrupted by the soft feel of his teacher's lips. His lips felt amazing and even though Bon wanted to press his lips down harder he couldn't know how wrong it would be. He did his best to get his teacher off of him, pushing him down on the floor.

"W-what the hell!?" Bon yelled angrily.

"What's wrong?" Yukio asked.

"You kissed me!"

"So?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I love you."

"… Okay well I have to go now so….."

Bon ran the hell out of the classroom. He didn't know what else Yukio was going to do if he stayed in the room any longer. If he was willing to kiss him like that then what if it escalated to something more. Like uh… I don't know…. SEX.

After Bon ran outside the school (which is a hell lot bigger than you would think) he allowed himself to sit on the grassy area and take a breather. He wouldn't have been tired if it wasn't for the fact that he thought that Yukio might sneak up behind him and start doing even more things.

Bon felt an aching pain in his stomach. Today was a bad day to have Rin take the last sandwich in sale at the school's store. Damn those were good! _I shouldn't have ran on an empty stomach._ Bon thought. But what if I stayed in the room? Would Okumura-sensei continue?

"There you are I was looking for you."

Aw shit…

Bon looked up and saw Yukio looking down on him. Nobody was here since school was over so, that let Yukio do whatever the hell he wants to him. Since he knew that, Bon decided to scoot back and was ready to make a run for it. When he got up though, Yukio tackled him down.

"You aren't leaving." Yukio whispered in his ear.

"What the hell!?" Bon looked at Yukio angrily but, for some reason he felt kind of…. Hot.

"Let's continue where we left off."

Yukio began licking Bon's ear. Bon wanted to go but at the same time wanted more. Confused, he just stayed there and gave up.

"Given up so early huh?" Yukio said teasingly.

Yukio snuck his hand in Bon's pant and started pumping.

"S-stop it!"

"You know you like it." Yukio said. "So why should I stop?"

Bon's body gave up. The only way to support himself was to get on all fours and so he did.

Yukio went on licking and pumping faster and rougher. Despite his confusion he really did like it. It felt so good to him_. Why do I feel so hot?_ Bon thought. _The fuck kind of logic is this!? We're guys for God's sake! We're both guys!_

Bon was panting from under Yukio who was positioned for some doggie styled love! His face grew bright red and he felt a tightness in his pants.

"You're getting hard." Yukio said before flipping Bon on his back and taking off his pants.

"The hell are you doing!?"

Yukio just grinned at him and in one swipe took Bon's boxers off revealing his hard on.

"We're in public!" Bon yelled, trying to lift his boxers up but Yukio won't allow it.

"So? Don't you wanna cum?" Yukio asked. "I'll help you."

Yukio lifted Bon's legs up and over his shoulders. He was going to give Bon an amazing blowjob that to practice with Rin to get it right. Juust when he was about to start however somebody came up from behind him.

"What are you doing!?"

Somebody caught them.

Oh God I am so sorry about how this chapter came out . Rated T/M So should I continue?


End file.
